


Zombies Hate Fast Food

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Zombies, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies Hate Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Зомби ненавидят фаст-фуд](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509488) by [Chif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif). 



> Based on Chif's fic


End file.
